Ocean Shadows
by Rustic Zebra
Summary: JackOC. It seems ever since her father's unfortunate death, Adora's life has gone from bad to worse. Now with family funds running low her mother sends her to live with some of her fathers old friends in Port Royal, and live in the home of the Norringtons
1. The Sorrow of Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: PotC and all its characters don't belong to me. Only the fictional characters I have created, Adora, Lorie ect do.

**Authors Note** : This is just a prologue, and so far, no Jack, or anything else from PotC is really evident. This chapter will properly be seen as boring, but don't worry cause things do pick up, starting from chapter two. So give it a chance, please?

Ocean Shadows

On my nineteenth birthday, I received my most precious gift. My father presented it to me in the morning, before all my other gifts. I knew it would be special, just because it was solely from him made it so. I tore away the coloured paper and gazed down at a black leather book, with silver writing embedded on it, spelling out my name; Adora Black.

I looked up with excitement. Daddy stood back smiling, standing the way he usually stood with his hands behind his back and, rocking on his heals like an old sea captain. Usually Mamma made him stop, claiming it made her nervous. Because daddy was the owner of a passenger ship and was on his ship so often, he said he spent more time on sea than on land and was use to rocking.

"What's that?" Lorie, my younger sister, asked when I flicked through its pages, finding on clean white paper.

"I call it a log book," Daddy said and winked at me. "Captain's log. Keep track of all the major events. Memories are more precious than jewels."

"It's just a diary," Momma said shaking her head. "Log book. Adora's a young woman, not a sailor." Daddy just laughed and winked again.

"Thank-you, Daddy," I whispered. "I'll write about you all the time."

Daddy was so right when he said memories are more precious than jewels.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Holding fast to my small sister's hand, I gazed out over the graveyard. The day marked a year exactly, a year which had not gone well, a year which had tested the strengths of my small family.

One year had passed since Daddy's death.

Standing between my mother and my sister, Lorie, I bowed my head in respect to my late father, Troy Black, the man who had raised me, provided for me and loved me. It had been a year since I had been held in one of his hugs. A year since I had seen him smile and tell me how much he loved me. Beside me I could hear my mother crying softly, weeping for the man she loved. She had yet to re-marry, and the past year had seen us living off the money Father had left us. I knew we were running low on funds. I had seen mother leave the house with some of her more precious jewelry, returning late in the evening with it gone. 

My mother's small cries hurt me much more than any physical pain could. I knew what was running through my mother's mind because it was the same thing that constantly tore through mine; why Daddy? Why Troy Black? Why was he the one to suffer another man's mistake? Why did he try to stop the fight? 

I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and crouched down beside Lorie, gently gathering her into my arms. She was too young to full understand what had happened. She was too young to understand that her father, a man who loved her dearly, would not be returning.

"Adora," She asked softly, not turning her gaze from the headstone before us. "Is this where Daddy lives now?" 

"Yes, Lorie," I said just as tenderly, brushing small golden brown curls from small girl's forehead and kissing it gently. "Daddy is here now. He's living with the Angels, watching over us."

"Oh," Lorie whispered, pausing for a moment. "Adora, can you tell him to come home soon please?"

I tightened my hold on my younger sibling the tears rolling freely down my cheeks now. I smiled a sad smile, "He can't, Lorie. I'm Sorry."

Tiny fists held fast to my dress. "But why not? Doesn't he love us anymore?" 

"Come now," Our mother's voice called to us from our right. I looked over at where mother was watching us, sorrow shadowing her face. "It's time to go home now." 

Walking towards mother, Lorie gathered in my arms. As we made towards the carriage that awaited at the edge of the cemetery, away from my fathers resting place, I heard a small murmur from Lorie, and felt my heart lurch. 

"I love you Daddy."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Two Months Later

I walked softly along the corridors of my family home, towards my mother's chambers. The house seemed so empty now that there were so few a people about. Mamma had let go most of the servants and maids in the last month, our family funds getting smaller and smaller with each passing day. It made my heart heavy to walk along the hallways which had once been so homely and warm, but now stood empty, lifeless and dull, holding only a handful of objects it once did. 

As I approached the door, I self consciously smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress and attempted to fix my hair. Momma was always fussy about how Lorie and I appeared. I knocked lightly on the large wooden door and waited patiently until I heard her mamma's voice welcome me inside.

She was seated at her vanity table, solemnly gazing at her reflection. This past year had impacted her appearance in a major way. Her skin no longer glowed healthily, but instead clung to her gaunt face, dull and sickly. Hair that had once been her pride, limply framed her face, no longer given the love and attention it once was.

"Mamma?" I asked, stepping into the room, closing the door soundlessly behind me. "Mamma, what's wrong?"

She looked up and smiled what could only be described as an echo of her old smile. "Sit down, honey. I need to have a talk to you." I quickly sat on the edge of her large bed. Momma got up from the vanity and sat beside me, placing her hand on my knee in a comforting gesture.

"What's wrong?" I asked again after a few moments silence.

"You and I have an important date tomorrow, Adora."

"A date? With whom, Mamma?"

"With some of your father's old friends. Kenneth Norrington, and his wife Mabel. I've been trying to get hold of them for months, they weren't acknowledging my letters. But," she continued, not meeting my eye, "last week I received a short note from them, and I was able to meet up with them Thursday morning. Of course, they weren't too happy when I told them what I wanted." She sighed and looked away, staring out a nearby window. 

I swallowed a lump in my throat before asking, "What was it you wanted, Mamma?"

"A favor," she told me, her gaze not lifting from the window. "They owed me one." There was a long pause where she said nothing. "Adora," she started, finally looking me in the eye. "I asked them to take you back with them to Port Royal." 

I nodded with a small smile. "I've always wanted to go there, Mamma." 

Mamma sighed again. "I don't mean for a holiday, Adora. I mean to live."

I withdrew away from her sharply, looking at her with eyes now wide. I took a few steps back, not wanting to be near someone who had betrayed me. "What? Momma, why?" I felt anger rising, putting fire in my eyes, and venom in my words. "You mean to turn me away? This is my home!" I yelled, my voice breaking. "Why should I leave?" 

I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave the only home I had ever known. I had lived out my life under this roof. These walls had seen me go from childhood to womanhood. Daddy had lived here. My memories…

My mind couldn't grasp what she was saying, I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes and I was fighting a losing battle to keep them in check. "But…but…" I stammered trying to find words to explain myself.

"But what, honey? Look around you," she said holding her arms out and interacting at the empty room. "Our home is slowly being sold, piece by piece. Soon, there won't be anything left, no tables, not paintings, no bed for you to sleep upon. What can I give you, huh? What's here? I've got your sister ready to leave and I'm glad. In my heart I'm glad even through I hate to see her go. I need to do something for you too, Adora, before it's too late.

"I can't leave you, Mamma. Lorie will be gone, I'll be gone, and you'll be all alone," I told her shaking my head.

"No I wont, I'm going to sell what left here, and move out to live with an old friend of mine, Gabrielle in Cape Rosa. She never married and is all alone, she'll welcome my company. And Lorie won't be to far away, just around at the next bay."

"But I won't be!" I cried, and for a moment I couldn't speak, my throat closed up. Mamma had been planning all this. Could she really leave me? Could she leave sweet little Lorie? She was only young and needed her family close by.

I started to shake my head. "No," I whispered, still not believing this was real.

"You want to be a burden to me all my life, Adora?" She asked.

"I'll never be a burden to you, Mamma! Let me and Lorie come with you," I wailed

"Yes, yes you would be, Adora," she said softly, drawing me into her embrace. "Gabrielle's barely has enough room for me, let alone you and Lorie. I need you to do this for me. I want to do what's best for you, even if it means you'll be living somewhere else, in Port Royal." She pulled away gently, wiping the tears off my checks. "And when you're there, you'll meet a wonderful man who will make your heart go bumpty bump. And you'll marry, never having to worry about money again." She kissed my check lightly. "Just stand there a moment and think about all of this. I'm sure you'll realize I'm doing what's best for all of us, Adora."

I nodded numbly. "Where will Lorie be going?" I asked quietly.

"To my sisters in Cape Rosa. Your Aunt May has two other little girls, Sylvia and Megan. I'm sure she'll love playing with them all the time."

I swallowed hard, my throat felt like dust, and sighed solemnly, nodding my head. "When do I leave, Mamma?"

"First light tomorrow, honey. Maria is in your room packing. If there's anything in particular you want, you'd best go see it's packed." I didn't miss the melancholy that laced her voice. 

I suddenly felt dizzy. My life was changing to fast and it felt so out of my control. By tomorrows dawn I would be leaving my old life behind, trading it for a new one with people I didn't know. I gave my mother a fierce embrace, not wanting the change. 

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø

I took my time getting ready the next morning, and it was only after Maria appeared to help me dress that I really started comprehending that this was actually happening. I was leaving home, leaving my family, leaving everything I had ever known. I was quiet as Maria gathered my chestnut hair, twisting it into an elaborate fashion. I was even more so when Curtis, our butler, brought down my luggage and placed them in our carriage ready to go.

I stood outside in the gentle breeze, looking slowly around me. This would be the last time I would set my eyes upon this house, stand in these grounds. I would be making the trip to the docks by myself. I knew my way around there, as I had spent many an hour as a young child playing games while I waited for my father to dock his boat after one of his many voyages. My father…

I let go of my thoughts when I layed eyes on Lorie. She was dressed in her best dress with her hair done in a beautiful style. She caught my eye and beamed at me. 

"Adora!" She called before running at me. I swung her into my arms and kissed her face repeatedly. The next time I saw my little sister she would be a grown. I silently wondered if she would remember me. 

She looked at the carriage waiting, then turned her green eyes on me. "Where are you going, Adora?"

"I've got to go away fro a while, Lorie." I put her back on the ground and squatted so we were the same height, and took her small hand in my own. "You be good for Mamma while I'm gone, alright. Do what she says."

"But when are you coming back?"

"Not for a while, Lorie."

"A long while?" I nodded. "Then I want to go with you!"

"You can't. You've got to stay here where you can be looked after. Soon you'll be going on your own trip. You'll get to see Aunt May and her two daughters.

"But where are you going?" she asked again, her eyes already filling with tears.

"To see some friends in Port Royal."

"How come you never went before?" Lorie asked, her clever little mind quickly working up skepticism

"I was always too busy," I lied.

"Are you really coming back, Adora?" She asked softly.

"Of course," I said, and gave her a smile.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. Come, kiss me goodbye," I begged. She relented and put her small arms around my neck, I kissed her check and held her tightly before pulling back. I stood up and smile down at Lorie, then started towards the carriage, where Mamma was waiting. She held out her arms as I approached her and I stepped gladly into her arms.

"Goodbye, Mamma." I whispered, my vision starting to blur. "You're doing the right thing."

I could feel her smile and felt her lips brush against my cheek. "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." She gave a short laugh before pulling away, bracing her hands on my shoulders briefly before stepping back altogether. "I want you to take this, Adora." She handed me over a small parcel wrapped in thick brown paper. "Open this later. I'll help you understand what's happening and why."

I stared numbly at her. Hadn't she told me all there was to know yesterday? Was there something else she hadn't told me? I looked back down at the small parcel briefly, then back at Mamma. Now wasn't the time to think of such things. Mamma had never hidden anything major from me in the past.

"Miss Adora," Curtis said from behind me. "If you are to travel to Port Royal today, we need to leave here first." 

I smiled at him over my shoulder. Mamma took my elbow and guided me over, where Curtis took my hand and helped me into the carriage. I settled back into the seat and looked out the window, back at the only home I knew. Lorie was now standing beside Mamma, looking up at me and waving. I gave her a small wave back and blew her a kiss, hoping she would remember the big sister who loved her dearly when I returned. As the carriage started moving, my waves became more frantic, and I watched my home, my Mamma and my sister disappear out sight, out of my life.

Please remember me, Lorie.

Okay, sure, that was properly a bit dull in reading considering the lack of actual PotC characters. Don't worry though, it will pick up! And I'm as dishonest as anyone, so honestly – it will!


	2. Home of the Norringtons'

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I have been cursed with exams which are taking up the majority of my time. **

Chapter two

          Home of the Norringtons'

The weeks that followed my sudden departure from my former home were spent on the sea, aboard a passenger ship, _The Spirit of Reverence._ The captain, Captain Parsal, was an old friend of my fathers, and I knew him from happier times. Because of this, he spent time amusing me, showing me around the ship, and demonstrating how different things worked.

Most of the other passengers aboard were young couples with children. Pain was still fresh in my heart, so I tended to avoid the children, not wanting to be reminded of young Lorie.

When I had arrived at the dockyard, I was immediately introduced to Kenneth and Mabel Norrington, my father's friends, my new care givers. They seemed nice enough, and came from well to do family. Kenneth spent his days at sea conversing with other gentlemen in a room below deck which seemed to me to be set aside just for this purpose. I had passed the door way several times while aboard _The Spirit of Reverence, and had listened, trying to find out what went on in there. It was only after Captain Parsal caught me with my ear pressed to the door, claiming that that room was no place for a young woman such as myself, that I left the room alone._

As the weeks dragged on, I spent most of my time wandering the decks, watching us draw closer to the horizon. I loved the salt air and spent many an hour leaning on the side rail watching the waves roll by. It reminded me of my father and his love for the sea. It was because of this that I also tried to write often in the book Daddy had given me. But thinking of Daddy made me think of how much I missed Mamma and Lorie. I had opened the package Mamma had given me in my first week aboard. It was a book, much like the one Daddy had given me, and from a swift flick through the pages, it was a diary of my Mamma's life. I had stared at the cover pondering my mother's words; "_It'll help you understand what's happening and why." _What more was there to understand about what was happening that she had been unable to tell me herself back home. The thought that my mother had a secret locked away inside the very book I was holding scared me, and I had yet to read what was written. I was terrified of finding something I didn't want to know.

I tried to avoid Kenneth's wife Mabel. It seemed that every time I stepped below deck into our rooms, she would fuss over me, often complaining that my hair didn't look right, or my skin was getting to much color. Mornings were spent below deck where Mabel's maid Nina pampered my hair, curling it into the latest fashions. Mabel insisted that if I was to live in Port Royal, in her family, I must look like a respectable young women. I was given stunning gowns made of the finest silks to wear as well as delicate parasols to hold while above on deck.

While Mabel's consistent badgering was frustrating, I found Kenneth's stony silence far worse. Throughout our voyage he seemed to only speak to me when it could not be evaded. He was up on deck before I awoke and appeared to make himself scarce whenever I seemed to get to close to him. I was vastly disappointed in this as I had hoped that Kenneth might have been able to provide me with a father figure. Not that anyone could ever come close to filling the gap my fathers death had inflicted on me.

It wasn't until our passage ended that I truly held a conversation with Kenneth Norrington.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Whatever I had imagined Port Royal to be, I knew when it first came into view that it succeeded it. As we came into the harbor, I watched fascinated, I was falling in love with Port Royal and I had yet to step on to its shore.

Though I had spent many weeks aboard _The Spirit,_ I had scarcely conversed with Kenneth and Mabel about their station at Port Royal, and it was only now that I was beginning to realize that that was an error. When we stepped off the ship, I became immediately aware of the authority both Kenneth and Mabel walked with. The passengers we had traveled with stood aside to let us disembark first, and the inhabitants around the harbor seemed to move aside, waiting for us to pass. It made me feel nervous and I followed close behind my foster parents until we came to where a horse and carriage were patiently lingering. Kenneth helped Mabel step up into the carriage, her gloved hand holding fast to his. He then turned to me, his hand out stretched expectantly. Offering an edgy smile, I accepted his help and climbed aboard, seating myself across from Mabel. Kenneth joined us a moment later, taking the seat opposing me, next to his wife. As he reclined back into the soft seat he fixed his grey eyes on me, observing. 

I felt myself squirm under his scrutiny, my fingers absentmindedly fidgeting with a sliver bangle on my right wrist. This was the first time I had really spent with Kenneth in a confined space. Apart from the dinners spent aboard _The Spirit, he had made an effort to avoid me. His presence unnerved me somewhat, for a reason unbeknown to me. He had shown me no reason to fear him, and had not harmed me in any way other that neglect. But I was willing to overlook that small detail as I was a young woman, not a child, and I had intruded in on his family. Apart from that I found him to be the perfect gentleman, always well mannered and polite. _

Mabel had spoken to me a lot, but never about the things that interested me. She never told me about my new home or what to expect, but instead about the people she socialized with. Who had married whom, and what certain ladies had worn to luncheons and outings.

Perhaps this lack of communication had some effect on the fact that I was so naïve about what was expected of me and what sort of life I'd be living when we reached Port Royal, so I was utterly relieved when Kenneth finally decided to have a stop avoiding me and talk.

"Adora," Kenneth's smooth voice interrupted my thought, tumbling me back to reality. "I believe there are important matters that need addressing." His eyes watched me intently, looking for any sign of defiance.

I nodded slowly, feeling the smooth wave of relief engulf me. I was eager to have this conversation; after all, here I was, along way from the only home I had ever known, in a new place, with a new family. How was I supposed to act? 

"You are now in Port Royal, Adora, and under my care. I will provide you with board in my home, with food for your stomach, and clothes for your back. In return I expect certain things from you."

I swallowed thickly, nodding my head in understanding. Had I judged him wrongly? Was he in fact not a gentleman, like I had guessed, but instead a controlling, dominate man?

His eyes bore into mine, looking for comprehension. "Good," he said when he saw the nod of my head. "Firstly, my family and I hold a great deal of power and influence in this port. My son, Christopher, is commodore here." Kenneth stated with pride.

"You have a son?" I asked feeling foolish. "I didn't know." I didn't know a lot.

Mabel smiled reaching out a hand to pat me gently on my knee. "Oh yes, he's made us so proud our Christopher, hasn't he Kenneth?"

"Yes, very." Kenneth agreed, before continuing with his lecture. "Because of our status, we are looked up to in this community. As such, I will not permit any behaviour that may bring disgrace to the Norrington name. Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir. I have never done anything to bring dishonor to my family in the past." 

"Very good. See to it that this continues. I must insist that while you are here you go by the name of Norrington. You will be introduced as my deceased cousin's child." He looked down at me, awaiting my response. 

"But why?" I asked outraged at the suggestion I abandon my fathers name. I glanced at Mabel who sat still and quiet, her face showing no emotion. No support. "As I have told you Mr. Norrington, I have never brought disgrace to my families name and therefore see no reason to discard it!" My voice had grown louder though my speech, my anger taking over.

"Miss. Black you will calm yourself." Kenneth stated, authority lacing his words. "Your name may never have been shamed by you yourself but your father did!" His face reddened as he spoke and I recoiled in my chair afraid. "To take the child of Troy Black into ones home is a tarnish ones name. I will not have my family humiliated because I owed a friend a favor. No, you will be known as Adora Norrington, while you live under my roof. If I so much as hear the name of your father you will be sent back where you came from!"

His anger scared me and my hands clutched at the edges of the seat in terror. But confusion was embracing me. How could anyone hate a loving soul as my father? He never wronged a man, and always showed kindness even to those below his station. How dare this man insult his like this!

"Is this understood?" Kenneth glared at me and I felt the tears burn behind my eyelids as I struggled to force them back.

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, frightened by his outburst. I lowered my head like a flag in defeat and stared at my feat.

He smiled, relaxing once again into his seat, his face falling back into the features of a gentleman. "Good," he said, voice returning to a smooth sound. The carriage rolled to a stop and as his lips formed a smirk. "Welcome your new home Miss. Norrington."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø

Mabel showed me the room in which I would be staying, and I had to admit it was beautiful, telling me how she had decorated the house and I admitted that she did so with exquisite taste.

It was a very pretty, cozy room, painted white with a light blue boarder. There was a canopy bed, just like the bed I had had back home; only the headboard was made of golden oak instead of brown. The bedding, quilt, and pillows all matched the lilac shade of the canopy. 

There was a vanity table with a large mirror and a matching dresser. In one corner was a desk and chair with a few writing utensils at the side.

Two open windows, one on each side of the bed faced the ocean. The breeze made the curtains flutter and wave. The sent of the sea air overpowered the vague sweet perfume I smelled when first looking in on the room.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mabel said.

"Yes."

"I want you to be comfortable here," she said. "Just like your Mother was when she used this room all those years ago. We haven't had anyone use it since then." 

I looked up sharply at the mention of my Mother. "She stayed here?" I asked.

Mabel smiled fondly at the memory. "Oh yes, that was just before they moved away. You're the first to use this room since then. It's such a shame; the room is one of my favorites in this house."

"But why does no one use it then?"

It was then that Mabel seemed to realize what she was saying. Her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear," she whispered. "I've said more than I should have already. Kenneth doesn't like to talk about those days. Oh dear," she repeated.

"It's alright Mrs. Mabel. I shall not inform your husband of what you said." Despite the rooms recently lived in appearance, it felt more like a shrine to my mother. 

She nodded but her face told me she was still upset she had let herself talk about a subject that her husband forbade. Mabel took a moment to collect herself before changing subjects.

"I suppose you could use a little rest after traveling for so long and so far. Dinner is always served at six o'clock. Kenneth likes us all to look nice come the evening meal." She smiled lightly again, looking at me for a moment before walking towards the closet. "Your mother left some garments here when she left," Mabel said in a quiet whisper, and then a bit louder she continued, "You are welcome to wear them if you like. You seem about the same size as she was. I'll send a maid up in an hour to help you dress."

She turned and paused in the door way, looking back over her shoulder. "Its wonderful having someone use this room again. Knowing that the things will be loved once more." Her face wore a strange soft smile.

Mabel closed the door behind her and I felt a chill run through me. I felt like an intruder in this bedroom. It was still my mother's room. My trunks were stacked beside each other against the wall. There was so little of me here, and so much of my mother. What kind of home had my Mamma sent me to live in? I had known my parents had visited here early in their marriage, before I was born. But that was years ago. Had Mabel really kept all my mothers belongings, and if so, why?

Trying to take my mind of the unpleasant aspects of this room, I looked through the closet at my mother's old dresses. They were in fact beautiful, if not a little out of date. I found I had trouble picking one out to wear, as they all possessed such elaborate designs and all held their own splendor.

When I had chosen a dress which I thought to be suitable for tonight's dinner, I walked to the window and stared out at the ocean and beach. From here I could also see the docks, and the many sailors scurrying back and forth unloading and packing ships. I imagined my mother had also once stood at this window and looked over Port Royal. Despite the unsettling feeling I got from this room, I found it to also be a comfort. My mother had also once stayed and lived in this very room. Maybe the same magic that had united her heart to my fathers would also seize me. The thought brought a smile to my face. Maybe Port Royal wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Okay, I'm sorry. I know I said Jack would be here, and yes, I know he's not. But I have started chapter three and he IS there. I promise, cross my heart! **

**Thanks for reading =)**


End file.
